Mario
Summary Mario is the titular protagonist of the Super Mario series. He was born alongside his twin brother, Luigi, who got captured by Kamek. Mario alongside the Yoshi defeated Kamek and Baby Bowser, and eventually were brought to their home. Many years later they would get a plumbing job in Brooklyn, New York until the brothers got sucked into the Mushroom Kingdom and had to save Princess Peach from the now adult Bowser. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | Low 2-C | 2-A Name: Mario Origin: Super Mario Age: At least 26 Classification: Star Child, Legendary Plumber Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Enhanced Jumping Skills, Fourth Wall Breaking, Vehicular Mastery, Adaptation, Life Support, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Skilled Hammer Wielder, Weapon Creation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Intangibility, Limited Invulnerability, Afterimage Creation, Attack Reflection, Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Summoning (Capable of summoning the Zeekeeper), Time Travel, Acausality (Type 1), Shares a telepathic bond with Luigi, Telekinesis, Can occasionally hurt ghosts, Can flip/phase between dimensions, BFR, Spatial Manipulation, Hammerspace, Status Effect Inducement, Regeneration (Mid, Survived being crushed flat), Duplication (via Clone Jump), passive Resurrection (Via 1-Up Glove), OHK (Showstopper), Transmutation and BFR (Up and Away), passive Damage Nullification (Guard Shell DX or Battle Cards), Water Manipulation with F.L.U.D.D., Electricity Manipulation (via Volt Shroom or Zap Tap), Possession (Via Cappy), Portal Creation (Via Magic Window), Time Manipulation (Via Battle Cards, Stop Watch, or Zone Speed), Sealing (Via Catch Cards), Weather Manipulation, Mind Control, Empathic Manipulation, and Reality Warping (Via Music Keys), Statistics Amplification, Healing, and Statistics Reduction (via Battle Cards), possible Existence Erasure (Wiped Wendy's castle from existence. Should noted that this might most likely fall under Toon Force), passive Fate Manipulation (In Super Mario RPG, there's a place called Star Road. It's a place that makes wishes come true and turns them into Wish Stars once the wish is granted. Mario is one of those people who's wish has come true. Mario's wish is for him to always save Princess Peach. Geno states that without the Star Road's aid, if Peach were to be kidnapped, she would have not been rescued. Meaning Mario faces threats he likely may not have a good chance of beating. But because of the Star Road, this helps him save Peach whenever she gets kidnapped) Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation (minor), Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes), Black Holes, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Petrification by himself. Super Suit or Feeling Fine badge grants him resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks, Time Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, and Power Nullification |-|Power-ups=Transformation (Multiple Power Ups), Shapeshifting and Power Mimicry (Luigi and Wario caps), Teleportation (With P-wing and Warp Whistle), Creation (With Superhammer), Healing (Super Mushroom), Size Manipulation (Super Mushroom, Mini Mushroom, and Mega Mushroom), Fire Manipulation (Fire Flower), Near Invincibility (Starman, Rainbow Star, Super Star, Mega Mushroom, Invincibility Leaf, etc), Ice Manipulation (Ice Flower), Flight (Multiple Power Ups), Animal Manipulation (Super Bell, Super Leaf, Frog Suit, Penguin, Suit, etc), Intangibility (Vanish Cap), Invisibility (Vanish Cap), Metal Manipulation (Metal Cap), Earth Manipulation (Rock Mushroom), Cloud Manipulation (Cloud Flower), Duplication (Double Cherry), Transmutation (Gold Flower and Tanooki Suit), Vibration Manipulation (Mega Mushroom and Cape Feather), Explosion Manipulation (Gold Flower), Attack Reflection (Cape Feather), Weapon Mastery (Hammer Suit, Superball Flower, and Boomerang Flower), Surface Scaling (Mini Mushroom and Super Bell), Attacking foes without direct contact (Boost Star), Statistics Amplification (Gold Flower), Time Manipulation (Speed and Slow Flower), Purification (Type 3, can cure status ailments with Able Juice) |-|Power Stars=Statistics Amplification, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Healing, Black Hole Creation (Power Stars have been shown to be capable in creating and containing black holes) |-|Pure Hearts=All previous abilities are greatly enhanced, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Power Nullification, Creation, Reality Warping, Healing Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought King Boo, who created a dimension containing constellations, Fought a Power Star empowered Bowser, who created a world containing multiple stars, Fought The Millennium Star, who controls a realm containing a starry sky, Comparable to Bowser, who stole several stars from the sky) | Universe level+ (Scales to Grand Star Bowser, who was gonna destroy time and space) | Multiverse level+ (Defeated Dimentio) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought Bowser, who could tag a ship that moves this fast, Comparable to Dreamy Luigi, who jumped into the sun in one second and traveled to far away constellations, Fought The Millennium Star, who traveled from the center of the universe into Earth in seconds, Comparable to Bowser and Bowser Jr., who can keep up with Mini-Stars, which can escape black holes and travel across the universe, Fought opponents empowered by Power Stars, Power Stars can cross galaxies in a short amount of time) | Massively FTL+ (Shouldn't be below his base form) | Infinite Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Lifted Larry's castle with no effort.) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Universe Class+ | Multiverse Class+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Fought King Boo, who created a dimension containing constellations, Fought a Power Star empowered Bowser, who created a world containing multiple stars, Fought The Millennium Star, who controls a realm containing a starry sky, Comparable to Bowser, who stole several stars from the sky) | Universe level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee in his own, several meters to with weapons and power-ups Standard Equipment: A myriad of Power-ups, Ultra Hammer, Star Rod (Mario Party), Star Driver, Spin Drill, F.L.U.D.D., Battle Cards, Feather, Super Suit, Mega Glove, Ultra Hammer and Lazy Shell Intelligence: At least Gifted (Stated to have the knowledge of a physicist, and is a professional doctor. He also outsmarted archaeologists and scientists during his vacation to Pi'illo Island, solving the very mystery that left the aforementioned people scratching their heads), likely Genius (Combining all of that knowledge previously shown, he very well could be around this level of intellect) Weaknesses: Occasionally Gullible, Power-Ups are lost after sustaining a deadly blow. Notable Attacks/ Techniques *'Jumping': Mario's most iconic ability has been honed over the course of his life. Casually, he can leap 30 feet into the air and cover the same distance as the world's top athletes. At max, he can leap 5 stories into the air as shown in Sunshine. **'Spin Jump': Renders Mario immune to spiky foes and objects, such as buzzsaws. It also slows Mario's descent drastically, and if combined with Fire or Ice Flowers, can spread-shot fireballs or iceballs. **'Super Jump': Mario jumps atop a foe, repeatedly stomping them for up to 100 times. **'Ultra Jump': Mario jumps atop all foes sequentially. **'Space-Time Jump': Mario leaps through the air in an arcing path, warping space and time, allowing him to time travel. *'Pyrokinesis': Mario has the ability to bend, or, manipulate flames to his liking. **'Fireball': Capable of incinerating foes upon contact in Super Mario World and reducing other foes in the spin-offs to ash, Mario's regular Fireball reaches 3,000°C. He can shoot these forward, or spread-shot them into five, all with the same potency and capable of covering more area. **'Firebrand': After his training with the Fire God, Mario gained more proficiency with fire. With this, he can somehow immobilize foes with certain placements of his flame, and can rapidly shoot Fireballs, or, combine them all into one massive Fireball. **'Super Flame': A beam of flame streaming straight from the palm of Mario's hand. **'Fire Swing': Mario ignites whatever weapon he is holding and bashes said weapon into someone, or something. That person or object will then be cloaked in fire and sent jetting through the air. **'Megastrike': Mario utilizes tremendous re-entry force and fire power to send a metal soccerball through the air with re-entry force of its own and splitting into six. **'Miniature Star': In Super Mario-Kun, Mario conjured up a small star which he can throw at foes, the star itself covering about the same area as a rainforest (eclipsed a rainforest in the issue it appeared in). *'Mario Tornado': Mario spins around rapidly, catching and pulling enemies into an onslaught of punches. *'Mario Screwdriver': Mario spins midair, his feet acting like a drill of sorts, harming foes on his way down. *'Star Spin': One of Mario's stronger attacks. This can draw in items Mario might need, improves his swimming capabilities, and deflects projectiles. Said projectile will then home back in towards the area from whence it came. *'Ground Pound': A slam that can sometimes contain re-entry force, as seen in Sunshine. *'Energy Attacks': Mario can manipulate and bend his energy into multiple attacks. **'Sphere': Mario forms a sphere of energy above his head, and throws it at his foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. **'Weapon': Mario forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. *'Battle Card': Cards Mario can summon to turn the tide of battle. Their affects can range from nullifying attacks via barrier creation, bypassing conventional durability via magic, raising his stats whilst lowering his foe's, healing himself, etc. A card, however, can cost anywhere from one to nine Star Points, and Mario only has thirty. In retaliation, Mario can restore his Star Points by landing successful attacks on his foes. *'Power-ups': Mario carries many Power-ups along with him on his adventures. Some merely heal him, while some grant him alternate forms entirely. **'Mushroom': Restores ⅓ of Mario's health. **'Fire Flower': Doubles Mario's Pyrokinetic powers. **'Feather': Gives Mario a cape that grants unhindered flight, the ability to reflect projectiles, and his cape can generate enough static electricity for minor Electrokinesis. **'Ice Flower': Grants Mario Cyrokinesis at absolute zero. He can throw iceballs to freeze foes, or outright touch them for the same treatment. **'Hammer Bro Suit': Clads Mario in a black Hammer Brother suit, enabling him to toss a literal infinite amount of hammers at foes. **'Penguin Suit': Clads Mario in a penguin suit, enabling him Cyrokinesis, improved traction and the ability to slide along water. His swimming abilities are drastically enhanced as well. **'Propeller Helmet': Using this, Mario can soar higher with his jumps, and is granted the ability 'Drill Spin.' With this, Mario can drill downwards with re-entry force, busting through his foe's defenses, dealing direct harm. **'Tanooki Leaf': Gives Mario a tanuki suit, granting him unhindered flight, as well as a powerful tail and the power to turn into an invincible--but immobilized--statue that harms any foe that touches it. **'Super Bell': Gives Mario a cat suit, doubling his speed and stamina, as well as giving him razor-sharp claws. He can climb walls, scratch and pounce enemies, and even turn into an invincible--but immobilized--golden statue that harms anyone who touches it. **'Double Cherry': Clones Mario. He carries five of them. **'Boomerang Flower': Clads Mario in a Boomerang Brother suit, allowing him to toss boomerangs to his heart's content. **'Spring Mushroom': Turns Mario into a spring capable of bouncing twice as high as Mario's greatest jumps. **'Life Mushroom': Doubles Mario's durability. **'Boo Mushroom': Turns Mario into a Boo capable of flight and turning intangible. This form is also immune to any harm; except for light and attacks from other ghosts. **'Rock Mushroom': Grants Mario Terrakinesis, allowing him to form a rock around him thus, turning him into a nigh-invulnerable rolling boulder. **'Cloud Flower': Mario's hat and overalls turn into puffy, white clouds. His weight is halved, thus, he can jump twice as high and twice as far. He can also spin up to three times, creating cloud platforms for him to stand on. **'Max Candy': Completely restores Mario's health and stamina. **'Wing Cap': Grants flight for 25 seconds. **'Vanish Cap': Grants intangibility for 25 seconds. **'Red Star': Grants unhindered flight for 50 seconds. **'Mini Mushroom': Turns Mario microscopic. This halves his strength and durability, but triples his speed. **'Mega Mushroom': Turns Mario into the size of a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Gold Fire Flower': Turns Mario into solid gold that doesn't flinch from attacks anymore. He also gains the ability to shoot golden Fireballs that one-shot foes by turning them into lifeless gold. After hitting someone or something, the gold Fireball sends out a shockwave that extends five feet before dying out. Said shockwave has the same transmutative affects as the Fireball itself. **'Metal Cap': Turns Mario into solid metal with tripled strength and weight, plus invincibility all for 25 seconds. **'Rainbow Star': Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 15 seconds. **'Starman': Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 30 seconds. **'White Tanooki Leaf': Grants unhindered flight at Mach 30 as well as invulnerability forever. However, this form is susceptible to poison and lava. Note(s): The following page takes info from most of Mario's series, including All of the Platformers made by Nintendo, the Mario & Luigi Games, Super Mario RPG, Mario Party, Sports Games, The Cartoons, Super Mario Adventures and Super Mario-Kun. All abilities and feats are included from all these series as the series has only shown that the only alternate versions of Mario are from the Movies and Paper Mario. Key: Mario | With a Power/Grand Star | With the Pure Hearts Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Earth Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Card Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Super Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Tier 4 Category:Humans Category:Iconic Characters Category:Life Support Users Category:Adults Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Adaptation Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Size Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Travellers Category:Acausality Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Possession Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healing Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Animal Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Metal Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:RPG Characters Category:Fate Users